Blood Hearts
by Allicat6
Summary: Rewritten. Zane's in love...with two guys! How's this supposed to work? especially since his old side is now an entirely different person, and back! Fujiwara x Zane x Atticus, Chazz x Judai x Johan, Aster x Saiou.
1. Chapter 1: Hell Kaiser

Blood Hearts

Summary: Rewritten. Ryo is in love....with two guys! How exactly is this supposed to work? And what happens when his old side has become someone else entirely, forcing him to fight...with a new deck and all! And what about the others? Yaoi

Pairings: Fujiwara x Zane(Ryo) x Atticus ( Fubuki), Satorious(Saiou) x Aster(Edo), Chazz(Manjyome) x Jaden(Judai) x Jesse (Johan)

Author: I decided to rewrite it. Thanks to a review on the other one that made me rethink and inspired me. Thanks! Constructive Criticism always helps. Remember I don't own a thing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter One: Hell Kaiser

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Zane walked down the halls, lost in thought as always. Of course he wondered how it had happened it the first. He'd fallen in love, with two guys! Atticus and Fujiwara. Of course he'd known them both for so long....how was this supposed to work out in a possibly good way!? Fujiwara he'd always wondered about, but Atticus was to his knowledge completely straight. He'd come a long way since his brother had passed him. He'd once again passed his brother, having a vampire deck now. Signaling his kind of rebirth. He couldn't call himself a phoenix of sorts. After all, that was Aster's job. He was thinking to himself, so deep in thought, that if you were in his mind, you probably couldn't hear yourself. Somehow people expected this of Zane, and no one questioned him on it. But he ran straight into Syrus. He immediately felt bad and offered Syrus his hand.

"What's up big brother?" Asked Syrus.

"The usual. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you ok?" Said Zane.

Zane was a much more pleasant person to be around now. Syrus just smiled and began babbling about the league. Zane sighed, their league was going in a direction here or there. But nowhere fast. It was ridiculous. He'd have to start asking around, the school was pretty big. He'd already beaten everyone he'd lost to with his new deck, including Syrus, he was once again on top of the pack. He actually found it pretty lonely being there. So he'd decided he'd be the manager of the company, and only duel if absolutely necessary. After all, if he was a duelist, it wouldn't be fair. And he decided to hold a tournament once he had everyone in the league, to decide who took place at what places. He explained his plans to Syrus, who nodded in agreement, and he kept walking on. Of course he saw Atticus. The man was beautiful, the way he carried himself. So amazingly graceful. Of course he did annoy a lot of people with just being himself. But Zane found him exquisite. Of course he'd never tell a soul. He made his way to the principle's office. Which is where he made the announcement for the tournament. When he announced that only the top fifty would be allowed to have places, people rushed. Since he made sure he announced that he wouldn't be participating. It turned out that most of the people he ended up dismissing because of them being beaten. But he did get a top twenty at least. Although on the top of his head he could only remember it as this: Aster, Chazz, Atticus, Fujiwara, Johan, Saiou(his name is easier in Japanese), Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Asuka. It seemed fair enough, and since everyone had obtained their places by dueling, it pretty much couldn't be argued with. He'd actually been surprised at Saiou being there. But it seemed that he'd been visiting with Aster, and the minute they'd heard that announcement, they'd come running.

Of course Zane was the top duelist in the pro league once again, so it didn't surprise him. They'd all want a piece of him. Of course that meant the media too. Tomorrow would be a press conference for the top ten and Zane. He hoped this would be easier then he'd first thought....boy how wrong he would be. He saw a shadowed figure in the distance, he wondered who it could be, little did he know he was about to get a bad wake up call.

- the next day-

Aster stood in front of the press, holding up their plaques from the league and handing them out. Pegasus was there behind him, babbling on to the press. When Aster finally stepped forward.

"Without further ado, please help me welcome Zane." Spoke Aster's very prestigious voice.

Zane stepped forward, still wearing his Hell kaiser clothing, or to be more precise, his black trench coat. Of course he was calm and collected as always as he told them what the league was like, of course what he wasn't expecting were personal questions, which he shouldn't have had to answer...except for the facts that Pegasus had taken it upon himself to say that they would answer any and all questions.

"Mr. Zane! How is your heart condition?" Asked a woman.

"At times it'll rear its ugly head, but I've been pretty ok." Spoke Zane.

"What about your love life sir?" asked another man, with an eerily familiar voice.

The question made Zane go on edge, they weren't supposed to have to answer questions like that, but when he saw the man, he immediately regretted ever having been here.

"My love life...I'm in love with two people. But that is all I will give you." Spoke Zane.

Zane stepped off the stage, and he went up to Fujiwara and Atticus. "We have a code red. The man who asked me that...he's an evil side of me, meaning a Psychopath. We need to follow him." Spoke Zane calmly and collectively.

"But I thought he was gone forever." Spoke Atticus.

"Looks like Hell Kaiser won't just stay in hell." Said Fujiwara.

As the others took care of the press conference, answering in the best ways possible. Zane followed the man and he challenged him to a duel. To which he received it. A duel with his soul at stake! The others rushed up, but as the duel was won by him, the man ran away. Zane felt his heart pound dangerously, and he clutched his chest in pain. Atticus and Fujiwara ran up and held him up. Oh how he wished that he was ok...then he could touch them, after all he felt a blush across his cheeks as they held him, of course he knew they were just trying to help...but still....

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Author: So reviews are very nice, especially since I rewrote this chapter.

Zane: Oh my....this will be interesting.

Chazz: When do I come in?

Author: Actually it's gonna go like this: Chapter about Zane, Chapter about Chazz, Chapter about Aster. And so on.

Aster: Oh joy....

Author: Sweat Drop at the look Aster gives her


	2. Chapter 2: Gravity of Love

Blood Hearts

Author: I own nothing...

Rating: M

This is Yaoi...

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Chapter Two: Gravity of Love

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Chazz was walking down the hallways. He looked around quietly at everything. A lot had been on his mind lately. Especially Jesse and Jaden. He felt such tightening in his chest at those two. They were so close, Chazz expected them to be actually. But what he couldn't understand were these feelings he had for them both. He punched the wall in frustration. Growling a bit, he fell to his knees. No one was around, all of them had gone to deal with Zane's other side who had decided to show up again. Chazz sighed as he stood up again. This was getting ridiculous. They couldn't go two days without some psychopath showing up. He'd been put in charge of watching the damn school while they were gone. However he hadn't realized that Jesse had come back to keep him company.

"Howdy Chazz. What's up?" Asked Jesse.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" Asked Chazz.

"Jaden said you'd like some company." Spoke his southern accented voice.

' Boy would I ever love to have you under me and Jaden on the side. Wait! What the hell!? I do not like the slacker or his twin!' Thought Chazz.

"Somethin' wrong Chazz?" Asked Jesse.

"No, nothin'" Spoke Chazz carefully.

- over with Zane -

"God damnit! Where did he go!?" Exclaimed Aster.

"Who knows. At this point we'd better set up camp." Spoke Fujiwara.

As they were setting up camp, they realized they only had limited supplies. They couldn't go back to the school this late, there was a sure fire chance that someone would collapse of exhaustion on the way back. Jaden would have his own tent. But Saiou and Aster would have one together. Not to mention Zane, Fujiwara, and Atticus would have to share one together. No one wanted to sleep with Jaden because he snored. Syrus would have a sleeping bag under the stars along with everyone else. As Zane settled down into his sleeping bag, he realized he had to have Atticus on one side and Fujiwara on the other. This was going to be a long night.

'He is really hot when he looks so pissed off.' thought Atticus.

'Oh man...sleeping next to my two crushes is SO not going to be easy.' Thought Fujiwara.

They all tried to sleep, but with Atticus's moving around to try, and Fujiwara's cuddling in his sleep. Zane would have no such luck. Especially when something happened in Fujiwara's sleep.

"Mmmmm...Zane.." said Fujiwara in his sleep as he dry humped Zane's leg.

Zane was so mortified. He felt a huge blush come up on his cheeks. But he had to do something. He found his hand slipping into Fujiwara's pants. He was lucky Atticus was asleep, or so he thought. Fujiwara moaned and snaked his hand down Zane's pants. They both were jerked off slowly, both moaning and panting. But Fujiwara was still asleep. As they both came, Zane felt very dirty, but it had felt so good! He didn't know what Fujiwara was dreaming about, so for all he could've known, it could have been someone else. Little did he know, that Atticus was awake, and feeling pretty hurt.

- the next day-

Zane was so tired, he could've screamed. Atticus looked really depressed. And Fujiwara was confused as to how he had semen in his pants. Luckily they all had changes of clothes. As the three of them led the group. Atticus was glaring daggers at Fujiwara, who by the way, had no idea why he was doing that. Fujiwara asked Zane to talk to him.

"Ok Atticus, why the hell are you glaring at Fujiwara?" Asked Zane.

"As if you don't know! I've liked you for a while now! But he humps you in his sleep and you jack him off!? Real nice Zane!" Exclaimed Atticus.

They were so lucky the others were busy, so no one heard that. Zane grabbed Atticus and kissed him on the lips.

"Atticus...I like you both. I don't know what the hell to do." Spoke Zane's confused voice.

"Oh...really? Well I guess it can't be helped then. I'm sorry I snapped Zane. I'm just...confused." Spoke Atticus's hurt voice.

"You're jealous." Spoke Zane clearly.

"I'm not sure Zane. I kind of like Fujiwara too. But I...I know what I feel for you." Spoke Atticus.

Zane kissed Atticus again, it was passionate and hot. Only he hadn't known that Fujiwara had been coming up to get them. When he saw it...hurt played across his face.

"You're lucky Zane...you got Atticus." Whispered Fujiwara.

Fujiwara ran ahead and told everyone they might be waiting a bit longer. As Zane and Atticus seperated, they went back to the group. Noticing the depression on Fujiwara's face, Atticus apologized for glaring at him. But he received no reply. They continued on. Finding the other side not too far away. Zane ran forward and revealed his duel disk. As they dueled, Zane found himself wondering what the hell was wrong with Fujiwara. But he had a heart problem right then, and was called out of the duel. This was when Fujiwara stepped forward. He would take care of this once and for all...

- back with Chazz-

He swore his luck was rotten as hell. Jesse had fallen asleep on him. He found himself playing with the bluenet's hair a bit and smiling.

' Ok well maybe I do like him. And Jaden too. I'll never admit it though.' Thought Chazz to himself.

He heard his cell phone ring, and he answered it. It was Seto Kaiba himself, he had news on Chazz's brother's. They were staying at his place currently, but they had both gotten in trouble with the law, and they were going to jail. Chazz would either have to bail them out or let them rot. He decided on the latter and Seto Kaiba didn't have to think about it anymore. His brother's were entrusting their money to a stock in the Kaiba Corporation, so basically they were as rich as Kaiba. So Kaiba was in charge of their money. Whelp, he was glad he wouldn't have to deal with his brother's anytime soon.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Author: I do need reviews!

Chazz: I what?

Zane: Oh my god...

Fujiwara: *depressed mood*

Author: Sweat Drops


	3. Chapter 3: Untouched

Blood Hearts

Author: Sorry for the wait. I own nothing. Rating M.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Chapter Three: Untouched

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

- Over with Aster -

He'd been stuck with Saiou the entire trip. Saiou wasn't bad anymore at all, but he was sometimes a pain. He no longer used those tarot cards, but Aster kind of missed that part, it was as though Saiou was hiding from his real nature.

"Hey Saiou, how come you no longer use those Tarot cards? It's like you're not you anymore." Spoke Aster's concerned tone.

"Oh I do, but I left them at home. My last prediction was I was going to find my true love, but it was confusing, because in all truth, it said it was someone I already knew." Spoke Saiou's wise tone.

'I hope it's me...Wait! What?! We're just friends...right?' thought Aster confusedly.

- Over with Chazz -

' God damnit Slacker, stop paying all your attention to Syrus and Alexis.' Thought Chazz.

The groups was large, Chazz was with Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, and Jesse. Zane was up ahead with Fujiwara and Atticus. Aster and Saiou were at the rear and Hasselberry was all the way in the back checking around very carefully. Chazz felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around seeing Jaden.

"Hey Chazz, do you think you could help me with something?" Asked Jaden.

"Yeah sure." Spoke Chazz, evidently annoyed, but inside he was jumping for joy at the attention.

Jaden handed him a note and told him to give it to Jesse. He did as he was told, what he wasn't expecting was for Jesse to turn around and hug Jaden, telling him he felt the same way. Oh great, they were in love, and that left no chance for Chazz.

- Over with Zane -

He was holding Atticus's hand, but they hadn't really made it official yet, they were wondering on what to do next, whether to tell everyone now, or try and wait 'til later. Fujiwara looked very depressed. But as Hell Kaiser came out of nowhere, they didn't have time to think. He took out his duel disk, and Hell Kaiser found himself dueling Zane and Aster at the same time. The others were behind, dealing with some other followers of Hell Kaiser. They dueled, but Hell Kaiser got away again, but the damn followers had them surrounded, they needed a way out. They saw Jim came up with Axel and Bastion. The three of them helped them, and they all ran up ahead.

"We need a plan of action." Spoke Zane's breathless tone.

"We'll split up completely now. Chazz, Jaden, and Jesse go South. Syrus, Hassleberry, Jim, Axel, and Bastion for North. Saiou and Aster head East. Atticus, Zane and I will go West." Spoke Fujiwara's voice.

Pulling out a compass the groups set out. Zane walked along, Atticus holding his hand, and Fujiwara following closely behind. He wondered just how much he had hurt himself by accepting this relationship, he still longer for Fujiwara. But he had Atticus, he found himself wondering just how much of a horrible person he was for loving his two best friends.

- Over with Aster -

Saiou walked closer to Aster then he had previously been walking, it unnerved Aster. But when they came across a portal, he knew this was gonna get bad. Aster pulled out his cell phone, and sent out a signal with it. After he'd done so, the other had run up, but Zane, Atticus, and Fujiwara weren't here yet. Saiou and Aster ran through it, knowing they would find Hell Kaiser in there. Once he looked around in this world, it was covered in dark clouds, and it was dank and wet, very much like a bunch of labyrinths. Saiou moved forward a bit, only to see a large dragon monster.

"Oh no, not this. We're gonna have monsters on our hands again." Spoke Aster's annoyed tone.

Saiou took out his deck, which surprised Aster. He didn't know he still had it. He even played his Arcana force cards still! He used them to get them out of there. It seemed that he still had his skills.

"Sorry Aster, but I had to make sure you would be ok." Spoke Saiou's concerned tone.

"No Saiou, don't be sorry. I'm glad to see you're back in it." Spoke Aster's proud tone.

- Over with Chazz-

"He just had to find a portal!" Practically screamed Chazz.

They'd wound up in a completely different part of the spirit realm, then Aster and Saiou. He was playing the third wheel too. Jesse and Jaden did not stop holding hands for a second. He felt the jealousy and sadness well up in his heart. He saw a monster come, and as Jaden through out his card, he hadn't realized how powerful the monster was. Jaden was sent flying by the explosion, Chazz ran and threw out one of his most powerful monsters, damn Ojama's never left him alone, but at least right now he hadn't accidently thrown one out there. He protected Jaden and Jesse from the explosion that came, throwing himself in the way.

Chazz went flying into a tree, as Jesse and Jaden ran up to him, he looked up with a smirk.

"Damn myself for falling for you slackers." He spoke as he fainted.

Jaden's and Jesse's eyes flew wide open, and Chazz found himself losing himself, apparently there was a prison here too. But with a Monster Reborn card, Jaden saved him. Jesse looked at Chazz more closely and gently lay him down.

"Did you have any clue?" Asked Jaden.

"Not a one. But he said he fell for us both. Do you think it's a bad thing?" Asked Jesse.

"Not really. I always found him handsome, but I thought he had a thing for Alexis. So maybe...I don't know. What do you want to do?" Asked Jaden.

"You know that you and I practically share a brain Jaden, I'm thinking we try him out and see if we like him." Spoke Jesse's southern accented voice.

"Sounds good to me." Spoke Jaden's sweet tone.

Jaden kissed Chazz's cheek and Chazz visibly relaxed in his dream world. Jaden and Jesse began to plot about what to do next.

- Over with Syrus's group -

Alexis had found them before they'd dropped through the portal, and they'd been separated of course. Syrus and Jim were together, while Axel and the others were gone. They began walking, trying to find out where they were, when Syrus spotted Aster and Saiou. He ran up to them, Jim, Syrus, Aster, and Saiou looked around, seeing Hell Kaiser.

- Over with Zane -

Zane had dropped through the portal with Fujiwara and Atticus. He saw Atticus was gone. He was alone with Fujiwara. As they walked along looking for Atticus, they saw Hell Kaiser was actually dueling Atticus. Aster and his little brother ran up with their group.

"Atticus! Be careful!" Shouted Zane.

"Be careful? Really my other half. He's in love with you, but you can't only love him, can you? You know you shouldn't, but you're in love with Yusuke too." Spoke Hell Kaiser's high and mighty tone.

Fujiwara's eyes went wide at hearing his first name and he looked at Zane who was looking at the ground in shame. Atticus threw down what he could, but he lost and he disappeared, Zane became enraged and distraught, as Hell Kaiser ran.

"I love you both, please take care..." Spoke Atticus as he disappeared.

Zane dropped to his knees, crying a bit, but trying to contain himself. Fujiwara put a hand on his shoulder.

"Zane...I...I had no idea. But please, I don't hold it against you. We need to get Atticus back and we will. Come on..." Spoke Fujiwara's trying tone.

"Yusuke...can we please stop for the night? I have to have some time to think." Spoke Zane's tired tone, he also seemed very depressed.

"Yeah ok..." Spoke Yusuke's understanding tone.

They set up camp, as everyone found each other, and questions were asked about Atticus, Zane hugged a picture he had of Atticus close to himself. Yusuke walked up and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Yusuke...I know it seems heartless, but I love you too. I had told him, and he said he loved you too. But we weren't quite at the point of fully understanding the situation. And now...he's gone." Spoke Zane's depressed tone.

"Zane....I love you too. I'm not sure about him, but I will try for you. Thank you for using my first name. We won;t do anything until we get him back, ok?" Spoke Yusuke's understanding voice.

Zane smiled gently and they fell asleep in the tent, the others, except Jaden, Jesse, and Chazz were all there. They fell asleep by the camp fire.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Author: Wow....angst.

Zane: How dare you!

Yuuske : ...this sucks.

Author: Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4: Run

Blood Hearts

Author: GX does not belong to me. None of it does. This si rated M, you have been warned.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Chapter Four: Run

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

- Over with Aster -

He looked over at Saiou, inside the tent. Zane had just lost it all. What if the same thing happened to Saiou? Would he truly lose it all then? The thought of losing Saiou was just so painful, he could barely even imagine it without freaking out quite a bit. He pulled Saiou close, looking up at the tent's roof. He had fallen for Saiou, he wasn't quite sure when it had started, but he had. He kissed Saiou's forehead, not knowing that Saiou wasn't asleep.

"Saiou....I love you. I have for so long. But what if the cards read someone else for you? What if we don't make it out of this together? I don't think...I could bear such thoughts." Spoke his troubled tone.

Saiou's eyes went wide, but he kept them closed, he wanted to so badly tell Aster it would all be ok, but as Saiou thought about it, what if Aster was found out with him? Would his career be over for good? He couldn't do that to Aster, so he just continued to think it over until he fell into a true troubled sleep.

- The next day, with Chazz -

He awoke to seeing Jaden next to him, and Jesse was up and about. He moved stiffly, feeling the absolute pain of hitting a tree in him. Then he remembered what he'd said to the two slackers, his cheeks flushed. But he moved slowly, Jaden's head on his shoulder. He felt so bad, he was probably hated by them now. However it became apparent that Jesse didn't hate him at least. After all, the next thing he knew, Jesse was sitting on his lap, kissing him. He felt the tongue invade him, his mouth opened for the hot slick, wet muscle. He kissed Jesse back, Jaden awoke, but the whole world was spinning around him now. He finally fell back against the tree, panting heavily. Jaden kissed his cheek.

"We Chazz...wanna try you out. We wanna know why you didn't say something sooner. You're handsome, beautiful in fact, and we both do like you." Spoke Jesse's breathy tone.

He felt the world around him just become a better place. He felt everything around him become warmer, better, and not even his damn brothers could have ruined this moment.

- Over with Zane -

He saw Yusuke near him. But the thought of Atticus truly being gone really was hitting him hard. It was like a smack across the face. He kept walking, they had to find Atticus. His brother, was looking at him worriedly. That's when they saw him again, the other part of Zane. He growled, and he fought against his other side. But just as Hell Kaiser was about to make his escape again, Jaden, Chazz, and Jesse ran up. They stalled for time. Zane was so angry, he was seeing red. And he killed Hell Kaiser at last. That other side...it dissipated with a scream. He ran up to the body, screaming for him to bring Atticus back. But it was too late, Atticus was gone.

The world around them slowly turned back to normal. The school was in front of him. Everything was back. But one thing was missing....Atticus.

He went back to the school, and lay on his bed. Yusuke just followed weakly. Saiou and Aster kept looking for Atticus. While Chazz happily hooked arms with his two slackers and went back to their room. Syrus was the only one who actually found something of Atticus though.

- Over with Syrus -

He picked up Atticus's deck, and saw a card, it was peculiar, it was Atticus himself. He looked deeply at the card, there had to be a way to get him out. He'd never see his brother happy again, unless he saved Atticus. He moved the card from the deck, and he saw something appear. There was Atticus, but he was in his darker form. He dueled Syrus, who fought back. Syrus screamed as he won, for Zane to come. Although Zane could not hear him, Yusuke did. He pulled Zane up, looking at him, he had heard Syrus.

They ran to Syrus, who had defeated the Atticus with ease, possibly because Atticus's old deck was much weaker then his. Atticus, the true Atticus's body dropped from the apparition, and he groaned he was back...

Zane picked him up slowly, looking down at him. He smiled as Atticus smiled at him. And they kissed. Yusuke walked away then, he didn't want to ruin this moment.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Author: I'm really sorry for the delay.

Zane: Thank you...*kisses Atticus*

Yusuke : *has disappeared as they make out*

Author: One more chapter to go!


	5. Chapter 5: The End

Blood Hearts

Author: Nothing belongs to me. Sorry for the wait.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter five: Let's Live Together

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

- With Zane -

He's kissed Atticus but when he looked up Yusuke was gone. He stood up, hearing a scream he ran. Atticus followed closely. Yusuke was captured by Hell Kaiser. And just as Zane was about to move towards him, he almost disappeared, but Syrus jumped on him, Saiou and Aster ran up, as well as Chazz, Jesse, and Jaden. Zane looked to Yusuke who was trapped against Hell Kaiser, and he was furious as he challenged Hell Kaiser to a duel.

It lasted a long time and many hard moves were made. But Zane won as Syrus held the card that Atticus had been trapped in, and Hell Kaiser became trapped inside of it. The world began to shift and Zane ran up to Yusuke and grabbed him, as well as grabbing Atticus. He would not lose them this time. And they were all hurled through the portal...

- At the school -

They all awoke, the school, everything was perfectly back to normal. Well almost...Yusuke ran to their room, Zane and Atticus ran after him. While Jesse and Jaden went back with Chazz to his dorm. Saiou looked to Aster who seemed depressed a bit. Saiou really didn't know what to say, he wanted to return the feelings, because he did, but Aster was a professional duelist, would this hurt his career?

- With Aster and Saiou, yes lemon warning -

Aster was in the showers, cleaning himself off. He looked at the ground, his blue eyes filled with sadness. But Saiou came up next to him and looked him into his eyes.

"Saiou? What are you?" Began Aster.

"Are you worried about what they will think. You are a professional duelist with a reputation to think of. I love you too Aster..I do...but..." Began Saiou but he was cut off with a kiss.

Aster grabbed him and pressed him against the wall of the shower as he kissed down Sartorius's neck, moving down his sculpted body, as Saiou shuddered. He felt his hardness down stairs and Aster smirked as he licked the head, Saiou trying to hold back a moan.

Aster smirked as he took the cock into his mouth, and then began to prepare Saiou. He knew his friend would have no objections as he scizzored him with his fingers, pressing into his hot body with his fingers. Saiou moaned loudly as Aster kept going. But before he could cum, Aster came up and kissed him, moving his body with his hands, Aster positioned him against the wall as he took him. Gently at first, but thrusts increased and Saiou moaned loudly as he came all over Aster, whom not long after came inside of him, filling him with his seed.

- Lemon over -

Aster kissed Saiou as he panted and slumped against him on the shower floor.

"I Love you Saiou." Spoke Aster.

"I Love you too Aster." Spoke Saiou's panting tone.

- Over with Chazz, Jesse, and Jaden, yes lemon warning -

Chazz found himself pinned beneath Jaden who was kissing up his body, while Jesse was underneath him, their clothes all lost. Jesse's hands were on his nipples, twisting them, making Chazz moan as Jaden moved lower and began to suck him down into a deep throat. Chazz couldn't hold back his moans as Jaden prepared himself and prepared Chazz. Jesse inserted himself from behind gently, hitting into Chazz's prostate. Chazz moaned as Jaden impaled himself on Chazz's cock. Chazz was dizzy from all of the pleasure as his head moved back and forth, Jaden beginning to move on top of him, impaling himself over and over again, his flushed cheeks and his body were so hot it made Chazz almost come by just looking at him. While Jesse hit his prostate and moaned beneath him. It was all too much for them all. Jaden came first, his seed splattering all over Chazz's chest and stomach. Then Chazz came, his seed spilling into Jaden as he rode out his orgasm. And Jesse came last, as he filled Chazz with his seed, in his tight hot orifice.

- Lemon over -

Chazz lay between the two slackers who both smiled at him and kissed his cheeks. They couldn't say they loved him yet, as this was just brand new.

- Over with Zane, Atticus, and Yusuke, yes lemon warning -

Zane looked at Yusuke and Atticus, both of them seemed pretty lost and they were on opposite sides of the room.

"Listen I know this is all confusing. But...I love you both. Can we work this out somehow?" Spoke Zane's very calm tone of voice.

"Do you love me Atticus?" Asked Yusuke.

"Yes, I love you and Zane. Maybe we can work out relationship like this?" Asked Atticus.

"But then how will dates work out?" Asked Yusuke.

"We'll all be on equal terms of love, fuck standards, I can't lose either of you." Spoke Zane's calm tone.

Atticus was the first to move as he grabbed Yuske and kissed him. Zane watched hungrily as their tongues battled it out, then they moved towards Zane, as the both kissed him, tongues sloppily moving between the three, grinding of the hips as erections ensued, and moans spreading like wildfire. Zane was the first to be de-clothed, the Atticus, and then Yusuke, as Atticus bent over taking Yusuke's cock into his mouth, Yusuke moaning at the feel, as Zane prepared Atticus from behind with some lotion. Moving gently at teasingly he hit Atticus's prostate which made Atticus moan while licking the cock in front of him. Zane finally penetrated deep into Atticus who moaned as Yusuke grabbed Atticus's hair and pulled him closer. Atticus's own cock was being stimulated by Zane's hand. And soon Atticus came all over Zane's hand, his speed spurting everywhere. Yusuke came next into Atticus's mouth, as Atticus swallowed it all. Then Zane came as he poured his seed into Atticus.

- End Lemon -

They all lay next to each other, smiling as they embraced and slept in a new life, with love and no more bloody hearts.

The End

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Author: Well that's it

Zane:...

Atticus: Lots of lemons!

Author : yep...reviews please.


End file.
